This invention concerns improvements in or relating to filled aminoplast moulding materials.
Our co-pending patent application Ser. No. 337,538 filed Mar. 2, 1973 and now abandoned in the name of Cutler and Bradley describes an amino moulding material which comprises a resin matrix including an amino-formaldehyde resin and dispersed in the matrix a filler including a particulate cured amino-formaldehyde resin having a water-absorbency of at least 2.0 ml. of water per gram.